


The Greatest Treasure

by PirateTucker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wants to fix what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Treasure

Bilbo and Thorin sat in the dark room together with only the fireplace producing any light. Bilbo sat in front of the fire, while Thorin was confined to his bed due to his injuries. “I am sorry…,” Thorin knew that he had to say it, Bilbo was hurt and he was the one that caused that pain. 

Bilbo and Thorin sat in the dark room together with only the fireplace producing any light. Bilbo sat in front of the fire, while Thorin was confined to his bed due to his injuries. “I am sorry…,” Thorin knew that he had to say it, Bilbo was hurt and he was the one that caused that pain. 

 

“Do you even know why you’re sorry?” Thorin was surprised to hear the Burglar speak up after they had sat in silence for so long.

Thorin paused to think about the question, “For banishing you… from a place that I wish you to call home.”

“Wrong. That’s not what I’m upset about…,” Bilbo was a little upset about it, but that wasn’t what was causing Bilbo’s heart to ache, and causing tears to well up in his eyes. “T-That’s not what’s really bothering me…”

“Then tell me little one, tell me so I can understand…,” Throin hoped that Bilbo wouldn’t keep his emotions bottled up any longer, when out on the road Bilbo opened up about everything, so much to the point where the company wanted to throttle him whenever he complained of hunger or fatigue. But now Bilbo was so reserved, it pained Thorin to know that he was the one that caused him to be in this state in the first place.

“When you had the gold fever… even before the gold fever…,” Bilbo sighed trying to push back the overwhelming need to just break down in front of the king, he had done that enough. Now it was time to be strong and take this head on. “I always questioned… if you loved me as much as you said you did…”

“Bilbo… I would never lie about something like that,” Thorin did his best to not sound offended, he didn’t want to add on to Bilbo’s depressed state. “Of course I loved you… those nights we would spend together, the passion we shared it was all true. How could you even question that?”

“Thorin you touched that gold better than you touched me,” Bilbo’s tone became bitter as he spoke, “I know you were under a gold lust, but even before that you would offer to dress me in the finest when we got here, but all I wanted was you. I have no need for such valuables… I just wanted you.”

“Bilbo… please come here… let me see you,” Thorin held out his hand as Bilbo slowly turned to look at him, frown that the small hobbit wore was so painful to look at.  
Bilbo slowly got up and cautiously made his way over to him, “you threatened to throw me off a cliff!” Thorin shushed him taking his hand once he was close enough and pulled him to sit next him in the bed, “a-and then you had the nerve to almost die on me!” 

 

“I didn’t die though, I am healing…,” Thorin rubbed at the Bilbo’s hand and brought it close to kiss the soft skin. “Bilbo… I was an idiot… I say that fully aware now that my actions were horrible and I deeply apologize for making you feel so unloved… But I love you Bilbo… you are my greatest treasure.”

Bilbo let out a chocked sigh a few tears slipping down his cheeks, “I love you, too, you moronic King!”

Thorin chuckled and pulled Bilbo down closer, “may I kiss you once more? Master Hobbit?”

“I think that’s the least you can do,” Bilbo leaned in, lightly brushing their lips together.

“I am hoping that you are not going to leave here,” Thorin rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

“You’re definitely making it hard for me,” Bilbo gave a small smile, “But I think I will need to… just to make preparations and get some things… but I will return.”

“Then I ask that you allow me to come with you when my wounds heal enough for me to travel,” Thorin pulled the small hobbit down against his chest.

Bilbo collapsed cuddling in against the dwarf king finding it hard to say no, “I suppose I will need time to build up rations and prepare for the journey back. But you have to come with me to Rivendell on our way back.”

Thorin let out a sigh and frowned, “Fine. You’re lucky I can never say no to you.”

Bilbo smiled, “I will have to keep that in mind.”


End file.
